Une danse avec toi
by Zulie
Summary: Bella, fait partie d'une prestigieuse académie d'art, ce qu'elle déteste par dessus tout: danser. Néanmoins, elle doit passer un examen et subir cette rude épreuve. Edward, le mystérieux et talentueux danseur saura t'il lui redonner confiance en elle?
1. Nouveau partenaire

Bonjour à tous. J'ai décidé, après avoir lu vos magnifiques histoires, de me lancer, moi aussi dans l'écriture d'une fiction. J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire celle-ci, au moins autant que j'en ai à l'écrire.

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier **Althéa Black**, qui a gentiment accepté d'être ma Beta Readeuse et qui m'a apporté son aide pour ce premier chapitre. Je vous suggère, en passant, de lire sa fiction intitulée **Stockohlm Syndrom** qui est tout à fait intéressante.

Je ne vous importune pas plus avec mon blablatage et vous souhaite une bonne lecture. N'hésitez pas à me laisser quelques reviews, c'est toujours gratifiant pour un auteur de se sentir soutenu!

Edit: Honte à moi, j'ai oublié de préciser que les personnages de cette sublime saga qu'est Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas et que je ne suis en mesure que de les emprunter à l'excellente écrivaine qu'est Stephenie Meyer.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

« Isabella Swan ! »

La voix de crécelle de Miss Sanders me ramena brusquement à la réalité, me coupant dans mon élan artistique. Dans ces moments là, j'étais heureuse de ne pas avoir eu à assister à tous les cours de danse du premier semestre.

« Excusez moi Madame.

- Toujours à rêvasser je vois ! Les choses vont rapidement changer, vous serez bientôt obligée de reprendre l'apprentissage de ma discipline ! »

Avais-je bien entendu ce qu'elle venait de prononcer là ? Moi Bella reprendre la danse, vision plutôt cauchemardesque.

« Votre nouveau partenaire arrive effectivement dans une heure, soyez prête à l'accueillir comme il se doit. Vous lui ferez visiter les locaux et l'aiderez à s'installer dans sa chambre. »

Je déglutis péniblement tandis qu'Alice, ma meilleure amie, posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule. Je m'étais déjà préparée à cette éventualité, cependant, je n'aurais pu croire que l'échéance aurait été si courte. J'avais pu échapper à cette torture qu'était pour moi de danser durant quatre bons mois, après que mon ancien coéquipier eût été contraint de quitter l'école, et ainsi être exempte de chorégraphies et de mouvements trop difficiles à effectuer pour moi. Ma coordination me faisant en effet défaut, c'est en grande partie pour cette raison que je n'avais pas insisté lorsque le directeur de l'école m'avait proposé de présenter un enchaînement en solo pour la première évaluation. Je m'étais alors faite aussi petite qu'une souris et par chance, n'avait pas été évaluée dans cette matière.

La cloche retentit, sonnant le glas de ma délivrance. Avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de franchir la porte, Madame Sanders me rappela à l'ordre.

« Miss Swan, prenez ces papiers et faîtes les signer à Edward… »

Edward, un prénom désuet qui me plaisait beaucoup. J'essayai en vain de m'imaginer le visage de mon futur cavalier, c'était sans compter sur cette vieille mégère qui mit fin à ma rêverie.

« … J'espère que ses innombrables talents de danseur vous seront utiles ! Tâchez de faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux et de ne pas l'effrayer dès la première journée! »

Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je baissai la tête, honteuse, tandis que la professeure s'esclaffa. Miss Sanders ne me portait pas dans son cœur, et réciproquement. Je n'avais jamais apprécié ses manières grinçantes et la façon dont, sans cesse, elle rabaissait les gens. Elle prenait effectivement un malin plaisir à m'humilier lorsqu'il s'agissait d'exécuter un exercice devant mes camarades.

« Je peux y aller ? »

Retrouvant un semblant de courage et de dignité, je posai mon regard sur elle, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas fixer ses yeux.

« Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Au revoir mademoiselle Swan.

- Au revoir. »

Je quittai rapidement la salle au parquet lustré, sans même observer mon reflet dans les immenses miroirs qui tapissaient les murs. Alice et Jasper m'attendaient tout en bavardant de leurs projets pour le week-end. Lorsque j'arrivai à leurs côtés, ma meilleure amie lâcha la main de son compagnon, la passant au creux de mes reins.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait encore ? »

Je lui montrai les formulaires d'entrée jaunes criards et lui répondit :

« Pas grand chose, elle souhaitait seulement que je fasse signer ça à Edward, mon nouveau partenaire, et m'a gentiment prié de ne pas le faire fuir avec ma maladresse en quelque sorte ! »

Le rire cristallin d'Alice tinta, Jasper et moi-même nous joignant à elle.

« Ce serait effectivement pas très malin de le voir se sauver avant les exam's !

- Tu rangeras ta gaucherie au placard, hein Bella ! »

Je tirai la langue afin de leur exprimer ma pensée, ce qui fit redoubler leurs rires. Après avoir discuté de longues minutes dans la chambre que je partageai avec Alice depuis notre entrée dans cette école, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre. 16 h 30. Edward allait m'attendre ! Je me levai prestement, lâchant un juron, ce qui n'était pas dans mes habitudes, et me saisis des documents administratifs sous les regards interrogateurs de mes deux amis.

« Je suis en retard ! »

Je me ruai dans les couloirs de l'établissement, direction le secrétariat. Je manquai de trébucher plusieurs fois et me rattrapai de justesse à la rampe de l'escalier en marbre, sans quoi je me serais sans doute brisé les os. J'arrivai enfin à l'accueil, le visage rougi et le souffle court.

« Bonjour, je suis Isabella Swan, je dois accompagner un certain Edward pour la visite de l'établissement. »

Ma voix était hachée par la fatigue.

Sans même lever le nez de ses occupations qui m'avaient l'air d'être fort intéressantes, la secrétaire à la crinière rousse ronchonna :

« Il est derrière vous. »

Je fis volte-face si vite que mon coude heurta la pile de documents qui encombrait le bureau, les faisant ainsi tomber au sol.

« Oh zut ! »

Alors que je m'abaissai, tentant de réparer les erreurs que me poussait à commettre ma maladresse, deux mains puissantes et masculines se chargèrent de rassembler les feuilles éparses et un doux ténor résonna à mes côtés.

« Laisse moi t'aider. »

Je reportai mon attention sur mon interlocuteur et mes joues s'empourprèrent plus encore. Je bafouillai un « merci » à peine audible, tentant, en vain de faire cesser les tremblements qui agitaient mes membres. J'espérai vivement que le garçon qui se trouvait face à moi mettrait mes rougeurs sur le compte de ma course folle et non pas sur celui de ma timidité maladive. Lorsque nous eûmes amassé toutes les feuilles, nous les reposâmes sur le bureau sans que la secrétaire ne s'en soit aperçue.

Je me relevai alors péniblement, me contraignant à respirer placidement afin d'accueillir Edward comme il le fallait. Celui-ci me présentait déjà une main amicale que je saisis un peu trop rapidement à mon goût.

« Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen, tu dois être Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?

- Juste Bella. »

Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur puis un sourire franc et craquant vint prendre place sur ses lèvres pleines.

« D'accord, et bien enchanté de faire ta connaissance Bella.

- Merci, moi aussi. »

Dieu que j'aimais la façon dont il prononçait mon prénom. Ses lèvres se mouvaient avec tant de sensualité qu'il était difficile de résister à leur appel. J'affichai un sourire béat, détaillant son visage harmonieux. Tout en lui inspirait la beauté, si bien qu'on eut dit l'une de ces statues grecques représentant Apollon dans toute sa splendeur. Ses cheveux d'une teinte cuivrée se bataillaient sur son crâne. Il s'agissait à priori de savoir lequel aurait une place privilégiée, se posant sur la peau albâtre du jeune homme, ou dissimulerait ses yeux d'un vert étincelant. Son nez, fin, aquilin, suivait une ligne droite parfaitement tracée. Ses pommettes hautes et sa mâchoire carrée renforçaient une nouvelle fois la perfection de ses traits. Le jeune homme agita une main devant mes yeux, m'extirpant de mes fantasmes. Je toussai afin de masquer mon trouble.

« Tu… quel est le numéro de ta chambre ? »

Il me tendit un trousseau de clés que j'attrapai d'une main fébrile. 202. Il aurait été indiscret de l'interroger sur le métier de ses parents, cependant ils ne devaient pas être pauvres. Les chambres se trouvant au second étage, ce qui était le cas de la sienne, étaient pour la plupart individuelles et immenses. Elles offraient confort et intimité, contrairement aux autres.

« Viens, suis moi. »

Il acquiesça, traînant derrière lui sa lourde valise. Il portait sur son épaule ce qui m'apparut être un étui de guitare. Un musicien, voilà qui devait faire tomber bon nombre de filles. Il était déjà bien difficile de se trouver en face de lui sans baver sur son corps athlétique et son visage d'ange.

« Tu veux que je t'aide à transporter tes bagages ? »

Il me gratifia de son sourire si particulier qui faisait chavirer mon cœur et me remercia de sa voix douce.

« C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je pense que je peux me débrouiller seul, je ne voudrais pas t'encombrer d'un poids. »

Je rougis furieusement à cette remarque, ainsi il avait noté la maladresse qui me caractérisait et ma propension à ne pas faire plus de trois pas sans tomber. Nous arrivâmes finalement devant la porte de sa chambre.

« Si tu le souhaites, je vais te laisser t'installer, ensuite je te ferais visiter l'école. »

Il hocha la tête, posant sa guitare à terre.

« Entendu.

- Ma chambre se situe à l'étage en dessous, au numéro 117.

- C'est parfait, je te rejoins dès que j'ai fini de ranger mes affaires ! »

Je le laissai vaquer à ses occupations, rejoignant Alice et Jasper. Je trouvai ceux-ci dans une situation plutôt incommodante.

« Bella, tu pourrais frapper quand même ! »

Je refermai la porte en bois très rapidement, laissant mon front heurter le mur, excédée par la vision qui s'était offerte à moi. Quelques instants plus tard, ma meilleure amie vint m'ouvrir dans une tenue plus décente, la mine offusquée.

« Alice, je te signale que cette chambre est également la mienne au cas où tu l'aurais oublié ! »

Il est vrai que je n'y passai guère beaucoup de temps et qu'Alice s'était approprié l'espace en l'aménageant selon ses goûts et en y implantant son imposant dressing. Elle était effectivement une inconditionnelle de la mode et se lassait très vite de ses tenues qui encombraient les placards. Souvent, elle me traînait de force dans des boutiques en tout genre, à mon plus grand désarroi.

Devant mon air effaré, elle me tira par le bras.

« C'est bon, ne reste pas plantée là comme un piquet, nous en avons terminé ! Tu as d'ailleurs interrompu un sublime moment… »

Je plaquai mes deux mains sur mes oreilles tout en secouant ma tête.

« Non, Alice, je ne veux pas en entendre plus. »

Elle laissa alors tinter son rire cristallin et me poussa sans ménagement sur mon lit.

« Voyons Bella, ne joue pas les prudes ! »

Je soupirai bruyamment face à cette remarque qui, selon moi, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Enfin Alice resterait toujours Alice ! Me taquiner, me traîner dans les magasins de vêtements, esquisser une moue innocente qui me faisait céder à ses moindres caprices, voilà ce qui pouvait la définir. En somme, nous étions tous des jouets entre les mains d'Alice Brandon, si bien qu'à l'aide d'un simple sourire ou d'affreuses menaces, elle avait le don de manipuler quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. A son plus grand bonheur, Jasper Whitlock était l'un de ceux là. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par hasard le jour d'une audition, et depuis, ne s'étaient plus quittés. Ma meilleure amie était littéralement tombée sous le charme de ce jeune texan aux allures de gentleman. Jasper, quant à lui, n'en menait pas large non plus, il n'avait d'yeux que pour ce charmant petit lutin qu'était ma colocataire et se prenait d'admiration pour chacune de ses actions, même si pour cela, il devait, de temps à autres, user de patience face à l'entêtement de sa chère et tendre.

« Alors ton compagnon d'infortune ? »

Je passai nerveusement ma main sur mon front, me remémorant ma rencontre plutôt cocasse avec Edward.

« Bella ? »

Je repris vite contenance devant les regards inquisiteurs de mes deux amis, pendus à mes lèvres.

« Ah euh Edward est très, comment dire, très…

- Très quoi ? Aller Bell's, crache le morceau ! »

A force de côtoyer Alice, Jasper avait hérité de son impatience chronique.

« Il est vraiment très sympathique ! Oui sympathique, c'est le mot ! D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder. »

Je sautai sur mes deux pieds, un peu trop rapidement au goût de mon équilibre précaire puisque je vacillai. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : quitter cette pièce avant que les interrogations embarrassantes de mes amis ne fusent. Deux légers coups furent frappés à la porte et le ténor d'Edward s'éleva.

« Bella ? »

Avant même que je n'ai pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, Alice s'était précipitée en direction de l'entrée et accueillait mon nouveau partenaire de son engouement naturel.

« Bonjour Edward, je suis Alice, la meilleure amie et colocataire de Bella, et voici Jasper mon petit-ami ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel tout en secouant ma tête. Je n'avais sans doute pas eu une idée lumineuse en invitant Edward à me retrouver ici même. J'aurais du prévoir les réactions excessives de ma meilleure amie et sa propension à me mettre dans des situations embarrassantes. Le nouvel arrivant ne sembla pas incommodé par les manières de la petite fée. Il ne se départit pas de sa politesse et répliqua :

« Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Jasper, quant à lui, se fit plus discret et se contenta d'un « salut » simple et franc.

« C'est donc toi qui va danser avec Bella ? »

Si j'avais pu étrangler Alice à ce moment précis, je l'aurais fait volontiers. Edward s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur, visiblement peu au courant de la situation.

« A vrai dire, je n'ai pas encore été informé de cela. Je suis arrivé hier de Chicago et je n'ai guère eu le temps de prendre connaissance de ce qui m'attendait ici. En tous cas, Bella, ce sera un plaisir de danser avec toi. »

Contrairement à mon habitude, je ne rougis pas à ce compliment, bien au contraire, je blêmis à vue d'œil.

_Mon Dieu, si il savait !_

Mon malaise n'échappa pas à Alice qui se permit d'émettre un sous-entendu que seuls Jasper et moi-même furent à même de saisir.

« Tu apprendras bien vite ! »

Je laissai échapper un léger grognement tout en fuyant le regard inquisiteur d'Edward.

« Alice, je crois que nous ferions mieux de laisser Edward et Bella poursuivre la visite si ils ne veulent pas être en retard pour le souper ! »

Je serais à jamais reconnaissante envers Jasper pour ce sauvetage exécuté avec brio.

« C'est vrai, allons y ! » Renchéris-je.

J'échappai aux remarques d'Alice en entraînant Edward dans les longs corridors de l'école. Je passai en revue les différentes pièces, lui présentant le studio d'enregistrement, la salle de danse, l'infirmerie, le bureau du directeur ainsi que mon endroit préféré : le théâtre.

Lors de mon arrivée dans cette prestigieuse académie, j'étais très renfermée sur moi-même, seul ma passion pour le chant me permettait de m'exprimer pleinement et sans complexe. Cependant, le professeur de théâtre, monsieur Banner, avait vu en moi un potentiel inexploité. Il m'avait alors encouragé à aller de l'avant et m'avait proposé de jouer dans la troupe de l'école. N'osant refuser de peur de perdre ma place, j'avais accepté sans beaucoup de conviction. A ma plus grande surprise, je m'étais découvert un centre d'intérêt autre que la musique et m'étais pleinement investie dans les rôles que m'offrait monsieur Banner. Nous avions revisité les grands classiques que j'appréciai tant, tels _Roméo et Juliette_ ou bien encore _Autant en emporte le vent_.

Edward était un garçon agréable qui m'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention et se montrait très courtois. Il m'avait d'ailleurs félicité pour mes talents de guide et j'étais devenue aussi rouge qu'une pivoine. Je consultai la montre que mon père m'avait offerte à l'occasion du précédent Noël. 19h30. Les secondes s'étaient égrenées rapidement en compagnie de mon nouveau partenaire.

« Je suggère que nous allions manger. »

L'apollon s'arrêta, me dévisageant d'un air embarrassé. Il passa sa main dans sa tignasse cuivrée, signe de gêne.

« Oh euh, je ne mange pas ici ce soir, je dois retrouver une amie. »

Mes épaules s'affaissèrent et il put lire sur mon visage ma déception.

« D'accord, bonne soirée alors ! »

Tandis que je tournai les talons pour me rendre au self, il m'interpella de sa voix angélique.

« Bella, sans vouloir abuser de ta bonté, pourrais-tu me raccompagner jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école, je ne suis pas sur de retrouver le chemin ? »

J'essayai d'afficher une mine un peu plus réjouie quant à sa demande et le menai rapidement à destination.

« Edward, te voilà enfin ! »

Une blonde sculpturale se jeta dans les bras du jeune homme, plaquant sur ses joues deux baisers sonores.

« Excuse moi pour le retard Rose! »

Alors qu'ils s'étreignaient, je détaillai la splendide créature qu'était Rose. Elle me fit penser à ces femmes que l'on croise souvent dans les magasines de mode : une silhouette de rêve, des formes généreuses, de longues jambes parfaitement galbées, des ongles manucurés, un teint sans imperfection, des lèvres opulentes, un nez à faire pâlir les chirurgiens esthétiques, des cils longs et épais soulignant des yeux de biche, et une crinière ondulée aux reflets dorés qui m'apparaissait aussi douce que la soie. En l'occurrence, elle s'avérait posséder de nombreux atouts pour attirer les hommes, ce qui n'était pas mon cas. A dire vrai, j'aurais été naïve de penser qu'Edward aurait pu s'enticher d'une jeune fille insignifiante. Il n'avait en lui rien de banal.

« Bella je te présente Rosalie. Rose voici Isabella.

- Enchantée Rosalie.

- Bonsoir Isabella. »

Mon interlocutrice sembla se désintéresser de ma présence et reporta son attention sur Edward, agrippant son bras.

« Edward aurais-tu l'obligeance de te dépêcher s'il te plaît ! Les autres vont nous attendre ! »

Sa voix était sèche, mordante. Sa froideur n'avait d'égale que sa beauté. Mon nouveau partenaire de danse me lança un regard désolé, s'excusant silencieusement de l'attitude de son amie.

« Merci encore Bella, passe une bonne soirée. Nous nous verrons demain au cours de danse.

- Oui. Merci, vous aussi. A demain ! »

Ils disparurent rapidement, sans que Rosalie ne m'adresse la moindre politesse d'usage. Je me rendis dès lors à la cafétéria afin de rejoindre Alice et Jasper qui m'attendaient, assis à notre table habituelle. Je ne mangeai que très peu, restant plongée dans mon mutisme durant tout le repas, malgré les tentatives d'humour de ma meilleure amie.

Cette nuit là, pour la première fois, je rêvai d'Edward Cullen.


	2. Premier cours de danse

Voici le second chapitre. Je vous remercie toutes et tous pour vos sympathiques messages d'encouragement! J'espère une nouvelle fois vous satisfaire avec ce chapitre, que j'ai écrit assez rapidement je dois le dire (ce ne sera sans doute pas toujours comme ça!)

Encore un grand merci à Althéa qui corrige très rapidement et efficacement mes écrits.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont entièrement la propriété de l'illustre Stephenie Meyer.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

« Bella ne fais pas ta marmotte, debout ! »

Quel était ce bruit désagréable qui m'extirpait de mes songes ? Je sentis deux petites mains me secouer sans ménagement. Alice. J'ouvris difficilement mes yeux, battant plusieurs fois des paupières afin de m'habituer à la lumière du jour. Je grommelai dans ma barbe quelques mots incompréhensibles, plaquant mon oreiller sur mon visage.

« Bella dépêche toi un peu bon sang, tu vas être en retard à ton premier cours de danse avec Edward ! »

A l'entente de ce prénom, je bondis hors de mon lit, manquant d'emporter Alice dans ma chute. Je tombai douloureusement sur les fesses, jurant sur mon manque d'équilibre. Ma meilleure amie était, quant à elle, déjà apprêtée.

« Alice, quelle heure est-il ?

- 8h15 ma belle.

- 8h15! Mais enfin Alice, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée avant ?

- Tu as eu une nuit plutôt agitée, je ne voulais pas te déranger ! »

Je soupirai bruyamment devant l'air désolé de mon amie. Enfin ce n'était pas le moment de se disputer. Il me fallait agir au plus vite. Les cours débutaient dans un quart d'heure et Madame Sanders ne tolérerait aucun faux pas de ma part, de plus, je ne pouvais décevoir Edward dès le premier jour. Je m'activai donc à me doucher. L'eau froide m'ôta toute envie de retourner au lit. Tandis que je me trouvai face à mon dressing, l'angoisse me gagna : comment allais-je me vêtir ?

« Alice, j'ai besoin de ton aide ! »

A peine avais-je prononcé ces mots magiques, la petite fée se trouvait à mes côtés, vidant mon armoire de son contenu, jaugeant, appréciant, critiquant la moindre de mes possessions.

« Il est urgent que nous allions faire du shopping, tu n'as plus rien de correct à te mettre, regarde moi cette robe, elle aurait pu appartenir à ma grand-mère ! »

Je dépliai doucement mes doigts, commençant sérieusement à perdre patience.

« Alice, je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire des commentaires sur mes habits, seulement de me conseiller sur une tenue confortable qui puisse convenir pour un cours de danse !

- Ah oui c'est vrai, tiens, prends ça ! »

Elle me tendit un débardeur brun et un pantalon en lin dont je ne me rappelai plus l'existence. Néanmoins, il était parfaitement adapté à la situation puisque je m'y sentais à l'aise. Je m'habillai aussi vite qu'il m'eût été possible de le faire et nouai mes cheveux bruns en une sommaire queue de cheval. J'empoignai mon sac d'une main ferme et y glissai une bouteille d'eau ainsi qu'une barre de céréales. Cette manœuvre ne fut pas du goût d'Alice puisqu'elle me fit les gros yeux, me réprimandant comme une gamine.

« Bella, tu ne vas tout de même pas te rendre en cours le ventre vide !

- Désolée Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'écouter tes sermons ! »

Je poussai mon amie hors de notre chambre et nous galopâmes jusqu'à la salle de danse. Ma malchance me rattrapa une fois de plus tandis que je rentrai violemment en collision avec Lauren. Dieu que je détestais cette petite peste prétentieuse ! Cette dernière ne manqua pas de me montrer avec hargne sa parfaite dentition et de me lancer un regard aussi noir que son mascara.

« Tu pourrais faire attention ! »

Alice, qui n'était pas du genre à me laisser me battre seule contre les harpies du groupe sortit à son tour les griffes et rétorqua :

« Ma pauvre chérie, elle t'a cassé un ongle ? Elle est vraiment désolée, j'en suis sure ! Maintenant si tu le veux bien, nous avons un cours à suivre ! »

C'est ainsi que nous la laissâmes plantée là, fulminant de rage, tandis que nous nous adressions un sourire de connivence. Nous retrouvâmes Jasper qui, visiblement, s'impatientait de retrouver son aimée. Quant à moi, je cherchai la présence d'Edward, mais ne le trouvai pas. La professeure était également absente. Elle qui, à son habitude, était si ponctuelle, voilà qui s'avérait être étonnant. Néanmoins, quelques minutes plus tard, deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la vaste salle aux miroirs, comme je me plaisais à la nommer. Aussitôt, les chahuts et bavardages cessèrent et l'attention collective se porta sur le garçon aux allures de dieu grec qui accompagnait Madame Sanders.

« Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonjour à vous. Je requiers quelques minutes de silence. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter Edward Cullen, votre nouveau camarade. »

A observer les prunelles brillantes des filles qui se trouvaient à mes côtés, je pus rapidement prédire qu'Edward Cullen allait avoir beaucoup de succès. Ses prétendantes se traîneraient à ses pieds et partout où nous irions, nous entendrions le prénom de l'apollon. Lauren était aux anges à en juger par son air hagard. Je me l'imaginai sans peine, salivant devant une photo d'Edward qu'elle aurait prise en cachette grâce à son téléphone dernier cri.

Les regards des garçons, quant à eux, se faisaient bien plus inamicaux. Edward était effectivement le parfait concurrent dans la jungle sans pitié de la conquête amoureuse. Son physique était tout d'abord attrayant et il dégageait un charisme et une grâce dignes des plus grands mannequins de la planète.

« Monsieur Cullen sera donc le nouveau partenaire d'Isabella. »

A ce moment là, j'aurais voulu me terrer dans un trou profond. Les rires fusèrent ainsi que les œillades moqueuses. Le sang afflua en grande quantité jusqu'à mes joues et je baissai les yeux, honteuse.

« Silence je vous prie ! »

Bien entendu, ce rappel à l'ordre de Madame Sanders n'avait été prononcé que pour la forme. Elle était bien entendu très heureuse d'avoir pu m'humilier en public si bien qu'elle se fit un plaisir de me le remémorer en prononçant cette phrase :

« Soyez à la hauteur miss Swan ! »

Je cherchai alors un peu de réconfort auprès de mes fidèles amis qui m'adressèrent un sourire contrit.

« Bien, Edward, tu peux aller t'asseoir. »

Le jeune homme acquiesça et prit place aux côtés de Jessica Stanley, le caniche de compagnie de Lauren. Celle-ci ne tarderait pas à baver si elle continuait à le fixer ainsi.

« Comme vous le savez, les examens d'entrée en troisième année se dérouleront à la fin des vacances de printemps. Aussi, il faut vous y préparer activement. Vous devrez, lors de vos évaluations, et en ce qui concerne ma discipline, présenter une chorégraphie originale en couple. Vous serez libres d'y intégrer les éléments que vous souhaiterez. »

Des soupirs de soulagement fusèrent de part et d'autre de la salle. Madame Sanders pointa un doigt rigide en direction du plafond. Je pressentis que la suite de son discours serait moins plaisante à digérer.

« Néanmoins, j'ai personnellement décidé, et le directeur est tout à fait en accord avec mon initiative, de vous imposer la danse ainsi que la musique sur laquelle vous évoluerez. »

Les mines réjouies se ternirent aussi vite qu'elles avaient fleuri. Le soulagement se métamorphosa brusquement en agacement. Notre professeure, fière de son effet de style, extirpa de sa chemise cartonnée la liste qui allait transformer ma vie en un enfer terrestre.

« Mademoiselle Stanley et monsieur Newton auront le privilège de côtoyer la valse. Mademoiselle Mallory et monsieur Crowley, la salsa…

Mademoiselle Brandon et monsieur Whitlock, le rock acrobatique… »

Voilà qui conviendrait à Alice : dynamique et excentrique.

Mes doigts se pliaient et se dépliaient mécaniquement, triste machine livrée au sort de l'angoisse. Etait-ce le hasard ou une cruelle manœuvre de Madame Sanders que mon nom soit le dernier sur la liste ?

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous aurez le privilège de partager un tango avec monsieur Cullen. »

Pour couronner le tout, cette vieille mégère m'exprima tout son mépris au travers d'un sourire railleur.

Boum Boum Boum Boum Boum Boum Boum Boum

Mon cœur s'emballait dans ma poitrine, aussi frétillant qu'un oiseau qui bat des ailes pour sortir de sa cage et retrouver sa liberté.

Tango Tango Tango Tango

Un mot, un triste mot qui signifiait pour moi bien plus qu'une danse. Mon cauchemar.

Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

Je pouvais me vanter de posséder de nombreuses qualités, mes proches ainsi que monsieur Banner en auraient témoigné, mais malheureusement, Dame Nature n'avait pas jugé bon de me doter de deux jambes stables de même que d'une sensualité et d'un intérêt pour tout ce qui concernait les attraits de la féminité.

Bella Swan, tu es définitivement maudite, et ce jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Ce furent les dernières pensées qui m'habitèrent avant que je ne m'effondre lamentablement sur le parquet de la salle de danse.

…

« Bella, est ce que tu m'entends ?

-Alice ? »

La petite main de mon amie vint prendre place au creux de la mienne. Je repris doucement contact avec la réalité, tâchant de repasser en vue les derniers évènements. L'annonce de Madame Sanders, une violente envie de vomir, des vertiges, la nausée. Cette nausée était d'ailleurs toujours présente : mon crâne semblait être broyé dans un étau.

« Ça va ? »

Mon ventre se manifesta à cet instant précis, laissant percevoir son mécontentement en grognant tel un animal affamé.

« Tu aurais du m'écouter et prendre un petit-déjeuner ! Pas étonnant que tu nous ais fait un malaise ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenue ! J'avais une nouvelle fois raison, cependant mademoiselle est bornée et…

-Alice, calme toi je t'en supplie, ces maux de tête me font un mal de chien et ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter ! »

Ma meilleure amie rendit les armes et reprit place dans la chaise attenante, me confiant aux bons soins de l'infirmière qui déposa un linge mouillé sur mon front.

« Bella, comment te sens tu ?

- Un peu mieux merci. »

Judith, la soignante, m'était familière. Je n'étais effectivement pas une partisane des piqûres et des médicaments, mais malheureusement, l'épée de Damoclès que je portais sans cesse au dessus de ma tête me rendait bien plus sujette aux chutes et aux malaises que la plupart de mes camarades. Ainsi, j'avais passé de nombreuses heures dans ce petit cabinet aux effluves d'alcool et d'éther, en compagnie de Judith qui s'était pris d'affection pour moi.

« Bois ça Bella, cela te redonnera tes forces. »

J'avalai l'eau sucrée à grandes gorgées, retrouvant petit à petit l'usage de mes membres. Une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir remercié Judith une nouvelle fois, nous désertâmes l'infirmerie et nous rendîmes au théâtre. Le cours avait débuté depuis quelques minutes déjà, cependant, d'une nature prévenante, Monsieur Banner avait laissé la porte grande ouverte pour les retardataires.

« Ah voilà nos deux absentes ! Bella, Alice, asseyez-vous je vous prie. »

Les regards se dardèrent sur moi, les uns inquiets, les autres compatissants, et ceux que j'appréciai le moins : moqueurs. Cependant, je me contraignis à retrouver mon calme afin d'apprécier pleinement les explications de mon professeur.

« On a sans aucun doute déjà agacé vos oreilles avec cela, mais je me dois de vous informer des modalités de l'examen de fin d'année. Je m'excuse pour ce qui va suivre, mais cette année, l'établissement a décidé, pour des raisons pratiques, que votre partenaire devrait être le même dans chaque matière. Aussi je vous demanderai de m'annoncer à la fin de la séance, les groupes formés. Vous devrez donc travailler à deux sur la pièce de votre choix. Je suis à votre disposition pour toutes questions, de même que pour le prêt d'accessoires, de costumes de scènes et de décors dont nous disposons. Je n'aurais qu'une devise : soyez inventifs ! »

Monsieur Banner, à l'inverse de sa collègue, était un homme bon. Il partageait sa passion dans les meilleures dispositions et aimait par-dessus tout son travail.

« Bien, maintenant jeunes gens, je vous suggère de composer votre binôme et de rechercher dès à présent ce qui sera la meilleure représentation théâtrale de votre année ! »

Il esquissa une courbette et quitta la scène, nous laissant en autonomie, à mon plus grand plaisir.

Tandis que j'étais plongée dans mes pensées, réfléchissant activement au chef d'œuvre que nous pourrions interpréter, une main délicate se posa sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête et rencontrai le visage souriant d'Edward.

« Nous n'avons malheureusement pas encore eu le temps de nous saluer aujourd'hui. Bonjour Bella !

- Bonjour.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Ce n'est pas la grande forme mais je pense que je ne m'écroulerai pas d'une minute à l'autre ! »

Je haussai les épaules et affichai plus d'entrain. On m'avait toujours appris à ne pas dramatiser et à relativiser quelque soit la situation. Je décidai d'engager à mon tour la conversation, préférant laisser dans l'oubli cet épisode humiliant.

« Alors, tu as une idée pour la pièce ? »

Il fourragea quelques secondes dans ses cheveux cuivrés, me laissant tout le loisir d'apprécier leur odeur envoûtante.

« A vrai dire, et même si j'apprécie beaucoup lire, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en œuvres théâtrales. J'avais pensé que tu ferais preuve de plus d'imagination que moi. »

Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant : étant plutôt calée dans ce domaine, je pourrais enfin me rendre utile à défaut de me rendre idiote auprès d'Edward. Je laissai mon visage exprimer ma joie et entraînai le jeune homme en direction de la bibliothèque qui tapissait l'un des murs de la salle.

« Ici se trouvent les classiques : Racine, Corneille, Molière, sans oublier Shakespeare. Et voici les pièces qui sont plus contemporaines. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Et bien j'ai une nette préférence pour les classiques. Et toi ?

- Je suis une inconditionnelle de Shakespeare !

- Entendu, dans ce cas, attaquons-nous à Shakespeare ! _Roméo et Juliette ? Hamlet ?_ _Le Songe d'une nuit d'été ?_

- Au risque de te paraître fleur bleue, je plébisciterais _Roméo et Juliette_. Bien entendu, je ne suis pas seule à travailler sur ce projet et donc tu as ton mot à dire !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est parfait, j'ai confiance en toi ! »

J'avais l'impression que mes joues s'étaient enflammées instantanément. Et je maudissais ma tendance à m'empourprer au moindre compliment. Je ne sais si il s'agissait ou non d'une intervention divine, cependant, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours retentit. Monsieur Banner nous invita à nous rassembler au pied de la scène et nous distribua des feuilles vierges.

« Je vous demanderai d'inscrire les noms et prénoms des personnes composant le binôme ainsi que le titre de l'œuvre que vous avez choisie. »

Je laissai à mon coéquipier le soin de rédiger ces informations. Son écriture, à l'instar de lui-même, était légère, élégante et possédait un charme d'antan. Ses lettres parfaitement dessinées me firent regretter les miennes, malhabiles et ressemblant à des pattes de mouches. Alors que le professeur s'affairait à rassembler nos copies, il s'adressa à moi d'un ton paternel.

« J'ai appris que tu avais fait un malaise, comment te portes-tu ?

- Beaucoup mieux monsieur.

- Parfait. Je compte sur toi pour que tu nous fasses profiter de tes talents de comédienne lors de l'examen final ! »

Bien trop de monde me targuait de qualités qui, selon moi, ne s'avéraient pas être totalement véridiques. J'avais espéré échapper à toute cette responsabilité qui pesait sur mes frêles épaules. Certes, j'avais été habituée dès mon plus jeune âge à assumer de nombreuses choses, en l'occurrence à guider ma mère dans ses choix aussi décalés soient-ils. Cela m'avait rendue bien plus mature que la plupart de mes camarades. J'avais également gagné en sagesse, aussi m'appliquais-je parfois à freiner les élans excentriques d'Alice.

« Je ne vous retiendrez pas plus longtemps. Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonne journée à vous et revenez moi en forme mercredi ! »

Monsieur Banner m'adressa un clin d'œil et nous fit quitter la salle en frappant fortement dans ses mains.

Je retrouvai Alice et Jasper emportés dans une discussion houleuse quant au choix de la scène de _Britannicus_ qu'ils allaient présenter. Le jeune homme aurait apprécié jouer Britannicus au grand cœur, alors que ma meilleure amie préférait le cantonner dans le rôle du vil Néron.

Edward s'approcha de moi de sa démarche gracieuse, m'apostrophant de sa voix enchanteresse.

« Bella, étant donné que nous avons une heure de libre, j'ai pensé qu'il serait approprié que nous visualisions quelques représentations de tango. »

Je déglutis péniblement, une boule s'étant formée au creux de mon estomac. Visiblement, mon partenaire attendait une réponse de ma part. Je maîtrisai mon souffle, comme Monsieur Banner me l'avait appris afin que mes mots ne tremblent pas.

« Bien sur ! Tu veux que nous allions à la bibliothèque ?

- J'ai accès à Internet dans ma chambre, nous y serions plus tranquilles.

- Oui. »

Je n'en revenais pas, j'allais pénétrer dans l'univers d'Edward Cullen.


	3. Découvrir Edward Cullen

Je vous remercie une nouvelle fois pour toutes vos reviews encourageantes, ainsi qu'Althéa Black qui fait un superbe travail de correction ( et mon Bescherelle).

Ce chapitre est plus court que les précédents, cependant, je souhaitais l'arrêter ainsi et surtout le poster rapidement.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas, rendons à Stephenie Meyer ce qui est à elle!

Enjoy!

* * *

Suite à cette demande, ma meilleure amie qui, comme à son habitude, laissait traîner ses oreilles chez les voisins, me fit un clin d'œil amusé. Je détournai rapidement les yeux, préférant occulter ses sous-entendus douteux.

200… 202. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la demeure d'Edward. Mon cœur, lui, entama une course folle. J'étais sur le point de pénétrer dans le jardin secret de mon nouveau partenaire et cela m'émouvait bien plus que je ne voulais le montrer. Le jeune homme déverrouilla la porte et s'effaça afin de me laisser entrer.

« Après toi. »

En plus de posséder grâce et beauté, il faisait preuve d'une galanterie exemplaire. Arriverais-je à révéler au grand jour l'un de ses défauts ? Enfin, il me fallait admettre que pour le moment, je ne lui en avais trouvé aucun. Je me sentais ridicule à côté de ce gentleman aux allures d'ange.

« Je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi, je vais prendre une douche. »

Je hochai lentement la tête, lui adressant un sourire aimable. Edward se glissa dans la salle de bain attenante après avoir saisi quelques vêtements dans son armoire. Je reportai mon attention sur la pièce et fut émerveillée par sa taille. Elle n'était en rien comparable à la chambre que nous partagions Alice et moi-même. Un immense lit deux places trônait en son centre. De nombreux meubles occupaient l'espace, sans pour autant l'envahir. L'atmosphère de la pièce était chaleureuse et reposante. De même, il y flottait comme une odeur de souvenirs, un arôme délicat dont je me rassasiai en inspirant profondément. Sur l'imposant bureau se trouvaient un ordinateur dernier cri relié à un modem, de même que des partitions de musique. Celles-ci attisèrent ma curiosité. Je me saisis de l'une d'entre elle et la déchiffrai rapidement. Emportée par ma passion, je me mis à fredonner les quelques paroles qui y étaient inscrites. Forte de cet intermède, je repris l'exploration du cœur d'Edward Cullen, puisqu'il s'agissait bien là de celui-ci. Mon regard s'attarda sur des bibelots, à mes yeux sans grande importance, mais qui devaient en posséder beaucoup à ceux du jeune homme. J'attrapai religieusement un cadre photo posé sur une étagère et le contemplai longuement. Un heureux tableau de famille sur lequel figurait Edward qui, je le présumai, ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans.

« C'est un bon souvenir. »

Je fis volte-face et découvris le propriétaire du cadre, adossé au mur. Il me dévisageait en m'offrant son sourire si particulier. La gêne me gagna une nouvelle fois, et je fus honteuse d'avoir ainsi violé son intimité. Il me fallait tout de suite lancer une banalité avant que je ne me métamorphose en pivoine.

« Ce sont tes parents ?

- Oui, et ma sœur, Rosalie, la jeune fille que tu as…

- … rencontrée hier. »

Une part de moi-même était grandement soulagée d'apprendre que la splendide créature blonde qui l'accompagnait la veille n'était autre que sa sœur. Tout à coup, cette découverte m'apparut étrange : comment une fille aussi superficielle et hautaine que Rosalie pouvait-elle être la sœur d'un garçon si prévenant et attentionné qu'Edward ? Il me fallait néanmoins admettre qu'ils avaient en commun la même beauté irréelle. D'après le cliché que je tenais entre mes mains, leur père et leur mère semblaient aussi égaler la perfection physique. Ils formaient tous deux un magnifique couple.

« Excuse moi de me montrer si indiscrète, mais quels métiers exercent tes parents ?

- Et bien mon père, Carlisle, est médecin à l'hôpital et ma mère, Esmée, est décoratrice d'intérieur. »

Voilà qui expliquait de nombreuses choses, et notamment le fait qu'il possède une chambre de cette envergure couplée à une salle de bain privée.

« Et toi, que font-ils ?

- Rien de très passionnant ; mon père est le shérif d'une petite bourgade dans l'état de Washington et ma mère est femme au foyer. Mon beau-père, quant à lui, joue au base-ball au sein d'une équipe de seconde division. »

Je n'aimais guère parler de moi. Je considérai en effet que ma vie n'avait rien de trépidant, c'est pourquoi je n'en faisais pas étalage. Je reposai le cadre, mettant ainsi fin à cette discussion embarrassante pour moi. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son bureau et s'assit sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

« Alors, essayons de trouver des vidéos intéressantes sur le tango. Installe-toi sur le lit si tu le souhaites. »

Je m'exécutai, jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts. Tango, ce mot éveillait en moi le nom d'un châtiment plutôt que celui d'une danse.

« Ah voilà qui mérite d'être regardé. »

Je me concentrai sur la démonstration, mes yeux se fixant sur le moniteur. Le couple évoluait avec grâce sur la piste. La jeune femme, perchée sur des talons aiguilles et habillée d'une robe rouge carmin, se montrait on ne peut plus sensuelle. Elle séduisait et repoussait son compagnon, qui lui, revêtait un smoking noir. On aurait dit qu'il se déroulait entre eux une étrange parade destinée à faire flancher l'autre. Leurs deux corps se mouvaient en harmonie, appelant au plaisir de la chair.

Est-ce moi qui suis en train de penser cela ?

Une jolie rougeur s'installa sur mes joues, fort heureusement, Edward était captivé par la représentation. Je me devais de reconnaître que le tango était une danse magnifique, cependant, je ne pouvais m'imaginer à la place de la jeune femme. Elle exécutait des passes trop complexes pour mon équilibre instable et savait jouer de ses charmes.

Tandis que j'étais plongée dans les méandres de mes pensées, Edward me questionna :

« Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Je repris rapidement contenance, laissant de côté mes divagations. Ma voix était peu assurée lorsque je lui répondis.

« J'admire ces danseurs.

- Je suis de ton avis, ils sont très doués. Avec un peu d'entraînement, nous devrions leur arriver à la cheville ! »

Je ne voulais pas gâcher le sourire que j'admirais sur ses lèvres, néanmoins, il me fallait lui avouer la vérité, aussi fâcheuse soit-elle.

« Edward, je…, enfin disons que j'ai quelques difficultés de coordination…

- Oh mais je suis certain que tu deviendras une danseuse hors pair ! »

Devais-je réellement lui faire un dessin ? Mon incompétence ne se limitait pas seulement à la danse, mais également à la vie quotidienne. Je n'étais même pas capable d'évoluer sur une surface plane, chaussée de baskets, sans trébucher.

« Je ne me suis pas bien exprimée : je ne sais aucunement danser, c'est à peine si je parviens à mettre un pied devant l'autre ! Qui plus est je n'ai jamais porté de chaussures à talons, je n'ai aucune grâce, aucune sensualité, je… »

Le jeune homme posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'intimant ainsi de garder le silence.

« Bella, calme-toi je t'en prie ! Rassure-toi tout de suite, je ne suis pas un expert en la matière ! Je ne connais que les bases du tango. Et puis crois-moi, j'ai aussi des lacunes. Je me débrouille certes en danse, mais ce n'est pas le cas en théâtre. Je ne suis jamais monté sur les planches. Dans mon ancienne école, nous n'étions pas obligés de suivre tous les cours. Ainsi, j'ai choisi de me consacrer à la musique et à la danse, ne participant qu'à quelques séances d'expressions scéniques. Donc ce n'est pas la peine que tu te mettes dans des états pareils. Nous passons notre examen à deux, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien nous allons nous entraider et nous soutenir. Chacun, à sa façon apportera ses acquis et ses talents. »

Ce long discours d'Edward me rendit un semblant de confiance en moi. Aussi, j'acquiesçai à ses paroles. Mes prunelles chocolat se perdirent dans ses magnifiques yeux verts.

« Bella, tu as confiance en moi ? »

Je m'étais sans cesse répété que je n'étais pas ce genre de filles qui tombent amoureuses au premier regard. Néanmoins, la profondeur de celui d'Edward ainsi que sa gentillesse m'avaient ensorcelée.

« Oui. »

Ce mot revêtait pour moi tant de choses. Premièrement, j'allais accorder ma confiance à Edward. Secondement, j'endosserai pour lui un costume qui n'était pas le mien. Troisièmement, et j'étais sure qu'Alice en serait ravie, je me percherai sur des hauts talons et gagnerai en féminité. Ma meilleure amie me forcerait sans doute à l'accompagner lors d'une infernale journée de shopping. Au moins Jasper aurait le loisir de souffler durant quelques heures.

« Je propose que nous établissions un planning afin de savoir les moments où nous pourrons nous entraîner.

- Ça me convient ! Quand souhaites-tu commencer ?

- Ce soir ? »

Certes j'aurais beaucoup aimé partager ma soirée avec Edward, et je supposai qu'aucune fille au monde n'aurait décliné son invitation, néanmoins j'avais d'autres obligations.

« Je suis vraiment désolée, mais je travaille ce soir. »

Mes parents recevaient effectivement un salaire modeste, ce qui ne leur permettait pas de financer entièrement mes études, qui s'avéraient coûteuses. Aussi avais-je décidé de mettre à profit mes talents de chanteuse. J'avais donc monté un groupe avec deux amis, et nous nous produisions trois fois par semaine, et occasionnellement le week-end dans un piano bar, ici, à Seattle.

« Sans vouloir me montrer trop curieux, tu travailles où ?

- Je suis chanteuse dans un pub sur la 6ème avenue.

- Et bien il faudra absolument que je viennes t'écouter un jour ou l'autre. »

Il irradia mon cœur de son sourire digne d'une publicité pour un dentifrice. Mon sang pulsait dans mes veines à grande vitesse lorsque je sentais son regard se poser sur moi. Quoique d'une nature timide, je ne m'étais jusqu'alors, jamais sentie aussi embarrassée d'être contemplée par un homme. Edward faisait naître en moi des réactions inconnues et indéfinissables.

« Oui, si tu veux. »

Le jeune homme consulta sa montre et se remit debout instantanément, murmurant des paroles incompréhensibles.

« Je te prie de m'excuser, mais je dois absolument me rendre chez Rosalie, je lui ai promis de l'aider à déménager.

- Il n'y a aucun soucis. Bonne journée alors !

- Merci, à toi aussi ! A demain ! »

Edward déposa un baiser sur ma joue. Au contact de ses douces lèvres, ma peau s'enflamma, semblant se consumer d'un feu ardent. Je me hâtai de quitter sa chambre, rejoignant Alice et Jasper à la cafétéria.


	4. Apprendre à marcher droit

Bonjour et merci à tous pour vos reviews que je prends plaisir à lire.

Merci de nouveau à Althéa Black pour ses précieux conseils.

Je vous poste le chapitre 4 dès maintenant, étant donné que les autres n'arriveront sans doute pas aussi rapidement. Je suis en effet pas mal occupée avec le permis, de plus je travaille au mois d'août. Enfin, trêve de bavardages!

Enjoy!

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai dans le réfectoire, Alice m'adressa un signe de la main, m'intimant de les rejoindre. Je déposai sur mon plateau une salade, une bouteille d'eau, un yaourt et un fruit, et retrouvai mes amis. Le sourire de la petite fée ne me trompait pas, j'allais avoir droit à un interrogatoire long et fastidieux. Cependant, je ne parlai pas, préférant retarder celui-ci.

« Alors, c'était comment ?

- Bien. »

Elle fronça ses sourcils parfaitement dessinés et se fit pressante.

« Ça ne signifie rien bien, développe !

- Sa compagnie est très agréable, nous avons beaucoup discuté et j'en ai appris plus sur sa vie.

- Et ?

- Et… »

La connaissant comme le fond de ma poche, je savais ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Néanmoins, je n'avais aucune envie qu'elle me cuisine de la sorte. Aussi, je trouvais une parade efficace à ses interrogations.

« Et j'ai besoin de ton aide, c'est une urgence ! »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans son regard. Dès qu'il s'agissait de rendre service, Alice était sur le pied de guerre, prête à retourner Ciel et Terre afin de secourir son prochain.

« Ah. En quoi pourrais-je t'être utile ?

- Il faut absolument que tu m'apprennes à marcher avec des talons et que tu me rendes plus sensuelle que je ne le suis. »

Mon interlocutrice se frotta les mains, élaborant sans doute son plan d'attaque. Quant à moi, j'étais soulagée qu'elle ne m'ait plus questionnée sur Edward.

« C'est d'accord ! Je vais faire de toi une reine ! »

Tiens, j'avais déjà entendu cela quelque part, à peu de choses près. Jasper ne manifestait aucun entrain quant à la perspective de passer des heures en notre compagnie, à me regarder me tordre les chevilles. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent, et je pressentis qu'il avait une idée en tête. Comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il souhaitait amadouer sa chère et tendre, il s'exprima d'une voix douce tintée d'une once de sensualité.

« Tu sais mon amour, mes parents m'avaient demandé de leur rendre visite dès que j'en aurais le temps. Aussi, je pense que le moment est bien choisi pour cela. »

La réaction d'Alice ne se fit pas attendre, sa mine s'assombrit et elle esquissa une moue boudeuse. Étant donné que Jasper m'était venue en aide la veille, je me devais de lui rendre la pareille. J'intercédai en sa faveur auprès de mon amie.

« Voyons Alice, ne fais pas cette tête là ! Tu vas pouvoir me torturer durant tout un après-midi, je t'autorise même à me coiffer, me maquiller et m'habiller d'une robe si cela te fait plaisir. »

J'avais touché sa corde sensible. Le lutin aux cheveux de jais recouvra son entrain naturel et sa bonne humeur. Quant à moi, je regrettai déjà d'avoir prononcé ces mots qui, je le savais, auraient des conséquences désastreuses quelques heures plus tard. Nous terminâmes notre repas dans une atmosphère détendue, conversant de choses et d'autres. Jasper nous quitta tandis que nous regagnions notre chambre, après s'être excusé une nouvelle fois de ne pas assister aux réjouissances. Il déposa un baiser passionné sur les lèvres rosées de sa petite-amie, essayant par cette manœuvre de se faire pardonner.

Après avoir franchi le seuil de notre chambre, Alice laissa éclater sa joie en un rire qui prit des accents sadiques. Elle s'approcha de son dressing d'une démarche déterminée qui ne présageait rien de bon. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit sans ménagement, la crainte m'envahissant petit à petit. Je jetai un regard angoissé sur ma meilleure amie qui pestait contre son armoire qui, selon elle, n'était pas adaptée à un rangement efficace. J'éprouvais à cet instant une grande compassion pour cette armoire pleine à craquer. Elle devait effectivement supporter la charge de vêtements et d'accessoires que lui imposait sa propriétaire. Quelques minutes de recherche plus tard, Alice brandit fièrement une robe noire au décolleté plongeant ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures à talons. J'observai ceux-ci avec appréhension. Les talons ne devaient pas mesurer moins de dix centimètres. Je déglutis péniblement face à cette triste constatation.

« Alice, tu es certaine de vouloir me faire enfiler ça ? »

Elle me dévisagea comme si je venais de lui annoncer que j'étais enceinte.

« Bien sur Bella, quelle question ! Maintenant lève toi ! »

Sans en avoir pleinement conscience, je m'exécutai et vins me placer à ses côtés. Elle examina la pièce et déposa les chaussures au sol.

« Attends moi deux secondes, j'ai une idée. Profites-en pour enfiler la robe ! »

J'avais réellement peur du stratagème qu'elle était en train d'imaginer. Je me saisis de la tenue et la revêtis. Celle-ci mettait en valeur ma poitrine opulente et dévoilait une partie de mes cuisses. Je ne m'y sentis guère à l'aise, jugeant cela trop provoquant. Je n'étais aucunement habituée à mettre mes atouts en valeur. Alice m'avait toujours sermonnée concernant cet aspect de ma personnalité. « Tu es très jolie Bella. », « Montre-toi ! », « Ne fais pas ta timide ! », « Aie confiance en toi ! ».

Un sifflement retentit dans mon dos.

« Wahouh Bella, tu vas faire tomber Edward sous ton charme habillée ainsi ! »

Je serrai les dents, maudissant intérieurement la petite fée et ses remarques déplacées. Je lui lançai un regard noir et déclarai d'une voix qui n'autorisait aucune réflexion :

« Alice ! Finissons-en veux-tu ! »

Elle m'adressa un sourire moqueur et se livra à un étrange manège. Elle déroula sur le sol le rouleau de sparadrap. Interloquée, je la questionnai quant à l'usage qu'elle allait en faire.

« Je vais t'apprendre à marcher droit Bella. Tu devras suivre la ligne, c'est enfantin! »

Simple, sans doute pas lorsqu'on se prénomme Isabella Marie Swan et que l'on est dotée d'une coordination pour le moins inexistante.

« C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ai-je l'air de plaisanter ? »

A en juger par son air sérieux, elle ne se moquait pas de moi lorsqu'elle prétendait me faire avancer en ligne droite perchée sur des talons hauts.

« Allons-y en douceur. Tout d'abord, tu vas marcher normalement mais droit. »

Ce premier test se révéla plutôt aisé.

« Maintenant sur la pointe des pieds ! »

L'expérience se compliquait quelque peu, j'avais bien plus de mal à répartir le poids de mon corps, aussi je vacillai plusieurs fois. Après quelques tentatives infructueuses, je parvins enfin à gagner en dextérité. Lorsque Alice jugea que mes essais étaient concluants, elle m'enjoignit de chausser les talons. A peine fus-je juchée sur ceux-ci que mes jambes flageolèrent. J'étais d'une part, sujette au vertige, et, d'autre part, celui-ci était renforcé par le fait que j'avais conscience de mon inaptitude à garder l'équilibre en toutes circonstances.

« A… Alice, donne-moi la main ! »

La jeune femme accéda à ma requête et serra fortement mes doigts. Elle m'encouragea de sa voix douce et maternelle.

« Vas-y Bella, avance ! »

Un pas, deux pas. Sblaff, je me tordis la cheville et m'étendis de tout mon long sur mon lit, emportant mon amie dans ma chute.

« Ce n'est pas grave, on recommence ! »

J'avais l'impression d'être une enfant en bas âge à qui l'on apprend à marcher ou à faire du vélo sans roulettes. Cependant, j'appréciai les trésors de patience que déployait ma camarade. Après plus d'une heure d'efforts intensifs, je parvins enfin à faire quelques pas sans tomber. Alice me félicita. Ses encouragements m'importaient peu : j'avais les pieds en feu et de nombreuses ecchymoses dues à mes chutes répétées. J'implorai le Ciel de me délivrer de cette torture. Par chance, Jasper fit irruption dans la chambre à ce moment là, tel un envoyé des Dieux. Il nous livra le récit de son après-midi, et j'en fis de même avec toutes les souffrances que m'avait imposées son âme sœur. Un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon flottait sur les lèvres de celle-ci. Je n'eus guère le temps de m'en soucier, elle me déclara en effet :

« Séduis Jasper.

- Pardon ? »

Le jeune homme eut l'air aussi surpris que moi.

« Tu m'as bien entendu, séduis Jasper ! »

Alice haussait le ton. Après toute la patience qu'elle avait usée lors de mes nombreuses tentatives pour dompter mon équilibre, il ne fallait pas la contrarier. Son compagnon sembla également de cet avis puisqu'il ne broncha pas lorsque je m'approchai de lui. Mes lèvres formèrent un « désolé » silencieux. Je posai une main malhabile sur son épaule et la tapotait doucement. Ma meilleure amie soupira d'agacement.

« Voyons Bella, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Je t'ai demandé de le séduire, pas de l'endormir ! Joue avec lui, utilise ton corps, tes cheveux, ta robe, ton regard. »

Je coinçai mon doigt dans ma chevelure, entortillant une mèche brune. Cependant, lorsque je voulus me défaire de ce sac de nœuds, je n'y parvins pas et lâchai un petit « aie ». Jasper éclata de rire, ce qui fit sortir Alice de ses gonds.

« RRRrrr. Pousse-toi et prends-en de la graine. »

Je me glissai sur le côté, laissant le champ libre à une petite fée survoltée. Elle attrapa son compagnon par la manche et le tira vers elle sans ménagement. Elle fit ensuite glisser ses doigts sur son visage, caressant sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules et son torse. Elle entoura la taille de Jasper de l'une de ses jambes et déposa de sensuels baisers le long de sa gorge. Elle se cambra en arrière, laissant à son petit-ami le loisir d'observer son décolleté. Elle captura ensuite ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux. C'est à ce moment précis que je décidai d'intervenir, il en allait de ma santé mentale. Si je les autorisai à poursuivre, je serais bien vite mise à la porte. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge, ce qui eut pour effet de les faire réagir.

« Merci Alice, je crois que j'ai compris la leçon ! »

Elle se sépara à contrecœur de son cher et tendre et me rendit ma place. Pressée d'arrêter le supplice je reproduisis les gestes de mon amie, me surprenant même à embrasser sensuellement l'oreille de Jasper.

« Bella, n'en rajoute pas trop tout de même ! C'est bon pour aujourd'hui, tu as bien appris la leçon ! »

Ce fut à mon tour de rire. Alice n'était que peu jalouse, jusqu'à un certain point cependant. Son compagnon la prit dans ses bras, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Afin de la faire enrager, Jasper me gratifia d'un clin d'œil complice.

« Je dois avouer Bella que tu as été très convaincante. Si je n'étais pas déjà pris, je t'aurais sans doute proposé d'aller boire un verre ! »

La réaction du petit lutin ne se fit pas attendre, elle donna une tape à son compagnon, affichant un air boudeur et l'injuria.

« Idiot ! »

Je me hâtai en direction de la salle de bain, enfin de la « pièce au lavabo » comme nous nous plaisions à la nommer, afin d'enfiler un jean et un t-shirt.

« Vous m'excuserez les tourtereaux, je file, Jacob et Eric m'ont donné rendez-vous un peu plus tôt pour que nous mettions au clair notre nouveau programme. A plus !

- Salut Bella !

-Salut, amuse-toi bien ! »

Je m'échappai rapidement de cette pièce dont l'atmosphère était saturée par un désir palpable. Beurk, je ne préférai pas m'imaginer ce qui allait suivre.


	5. Au son de ta voix

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui a mis plus de temps à arriver. Je pense qu'il en sera de même pour les suivants étant donné que je travaille au mois d'août. Une nouvelle fois merci à vous tous de lire mon travail de même qu'à Althéa Black qui le corrige avec brio.

Enjoy!

* * *

« Hey jolie Bella, comment vas-tu ? »

Je grognai de mécontentement devant le qualificatif que Jacob avait employé.

« Jake ! »

Cependant, mon ami ne semblait pas s'en soucier, me gratifiant d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Ne reste pas sur le paillasson, entre ! »

Je m'exécutai, pénétrant dans l'appartement du jeune homme. Je connaissais celui-ci comme ma poche pour y avoir passé de nombreuses soirées à répéter pour le groupe. Jacob et moi étions meilleurs amis depuis la fin du lycée. Lorsque j'étais venue m'installer à Seattle pour débuter mes études supérieures, je l'avais rencontré dans un bar. Il était alors serveur, tandis que je cherchai à m'assumer financièrement. Nous avions tous deux longuement discuté et nous nous étions découvert une passion commune : la musique. Il partageait effectivement sa vie entre son garage automobile et sa batterie. C'est alors que nous avions décidé, pour subvenir à nos besoins, de fonder un groupe. Celui-ci se composait, au départ, de quatre membres : Jake à la batterie, Eric à la basse, Ian au piano, tandis que j'étais la chanteuse. Malheureusement, Ian avait du nous quitter depuis quelques temps pour des raisons familiales. Depuis ce jour là, nous n'avions pas réussi à trouver un pianiste convaincant. C'est pour cette raison que nous nous réunissions ce soir. Il nous fallait discuter des prochaines auditions que nous projetions d'organiser.

Nous retrouvâmes Eric qui accordait sa basse dans la pièce que Jacob avait aménagée pour les répétitions.

« Salut Bella, comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Eric, tout va bien et toi ?

- Impecc' ! Alors, prête à mettre le feu ce soir ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux ! »

C'était toujours un plaisir pour moi de retrouver mes deux compères. Ils avaient toujours le mot pour rire et ne se prenaient jamais la tête. Aussi, partager un moment avec eux me permettait d'oublier les contraintes que m'imposait ma vie à l'école.

« Au fait Bell's, tu nous as apporté les affiches ?

- Bien sur, je vous les donne tout de suite. »

J'attrapai mon sac à dos et en sortis les annonces qu'ils m'avaient demandées de rédiger. Celles-ci annonçaient notre vœu d'engager un pianiste pour le groupe.

« Voilà, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Encore une fois tu as assuré, merci ma belle ! »

Jacob plaqua sur ma joue un baiser sonore qui ne manqua pas de me faire rougir. Eric, quant à lui, m'adressa un clin d'œil, me témoignant ainsi ses félicitations. Mon meilleur ami frappa ensuite ses deux grosses mains l'une contre l'autre, me faisant ainsi sursauter. Sa voix de stentor résonna dans l'appartement.

« Bon, trêve de bavardages, nous nous sommes assez reposés ! Nous avons du pain sur la planche ! »

Nous entamâmes une énième répétition dans la bonne humeur. Deux heures plus tard, nous nous accordâmes le droit de reprendre des forces en dégustant des sandwichs faits maison. Jacob avait encore exagéré quant à la quantité. Jamais ma bouche ne serait assez grande pour avaler l'en-cas. Comme à mon habitude, je n'en mangeai que la moitié, laissant l'autre à mon meilleur ami qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'avaler en une seule bouchée. Les garçons m'autorisèrent ensuite à me préparer convenablement avant que nous ne nous rendions au club. Alice avait encore fait des siennes et, pour cette occasion, m'avait traînée de force dans les boutiques.

« Comment veux-tu qu'un nouveau pianiste vous rejoigne si tu portes ce vieux jean et cet éternel t-shirt délavé ! »

Tandis que j'enfilai ma nouvelle tenue, qui se composait d'une jupe en jean et d'un chemisier bleu, je ris en me remémorant l'air outré de mon amie. J'attachai mes cheveux bruns en un chignon lâche, laissant quelques mèches caresser ma nuque gracile. De l'autre côté de la porte, je pouvais percevoir les soupirs des garçons qui n'étaient en aucun cas habitués à ce que je passe autant de temps dans une salle de bain.

« Bella, dépêche-toi nous allons être en retard !

- J'ai presque terminé! »

Je suivis les dernières recommandations d'Alice en appliquant sur mes lèvres un léger gloss et soulignant mon regard noisette d'un trait de crayon noir.

« Je suis prête ! »

Je contemplai mon reflet une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de me ruer hors de la salle de bain.

« Ah ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Ronchonna Jacob.

Tout comme à mon petit lutin, il me sembla que la patience faisait défaut à Jacob. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il jaugea le résultat, il ne put s'empêcher d'arborer un sourire satisfait et … désireux ?

Je ne voulais en aucun cas me laisser déstabiliser par mon ami. Aussi, je filai rapidement en direction de mon antique Chevrolet rouge, en claquant la portière avec un peu trop d'empressement pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

« On se rejoint au club ! »

En chemin, je manquai de rentrer en collision avec une voiture, maudissant le propriétaire d'avoir surgi de nulle part. Il n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'être nerveuse, cependant, j'avais la nette impression que cette soirée me révèlerait bien des surprises. Qui plus est, le regard que Jacob avait porté sur ma tenue et mes courbes m'avait mise mal à l'aise. Dieu que je détestais Alice et ses idées d'embellissement ! Je me contraignis cependant à maîtriser mon souffle et mon agacement afin de ne pas ruiner toutes nos chances de trouver notre nouveau pianiste. Quelques coups furent donnés à ma fenêtre si bien que je sursautai, perdue dans mes pensées.

« Salut Bella !

- James ! »

Je sortis de mon véhicule, affichant un sourire forcé. James était le patron du bar dans lequel nous travaillons. Je ne l'appréciai guère, de même que ses œillades un peu trop appuyées à mon goût. Il avait proposé plusieurs fois de m'offrir un verre après nos représentations, mais j'avais toujours décliné ses invitations. Cet homme était, selon moi, de la pire espèce. Un séducteur invétéré qui n'avait aucun scrupule à mettre dans son lit la première fille passant sous son nez. Je n'avais jamais fait part de ce constat à Jacob de peur qu'il ne se mette en colère et que de ce fait nous soyons renvoyés. Ce petit boulot représentait beaucoup pour moi, bien trop pour que je ruine ma place en refusant quelques sourires au patron.

« Dis-moi Isabella, tu es bien jolie ce soir ! »

Il s'approcha près de moi, respirant l'odeur de mes cheveux. Je me dégageai de cette situation inconfortable, prétextant l'arrivée de mes deux compagnons. J'aidai ceux-ci à installer notre matériel afin de pouvoir échapper à James.

C'est ensuite avec soulagement que je montai sur scène. Les lumières se tamisèrent, conférant au bar cette ambiance feutrée que j'appréciais tant. Au moment où les premiers accords de la guitare retentirent, je me laissai emporter par la musique. Ma voix s'envola, aussi libre et légère qu'un oiseau. A ce moment là, je ne me préoccupai de rien d'autre que des notes et de la musique. Malgré la chaleur des projecteurs braqués sur moi, je me sentis bien, vivante et heureuse. Heureuse de chanter pour vivre. Heureuse de vivre pour chanter, de partager avec le public tout ce que je gardais en moi. Alice, qui me connaissait depuis des années déclarait souvent que les seuls instants où je m'autorisais à me dévoiler étaient ceux passés sur scène, que se soit au travers du chant ou du théâtre. Elle avait sans aucun doute raison : seules ces minutes me permettaient d'être enfin moi. Souvent, je fermai les yeux, me grisant de cette sensation de liberté qui m'habitait. Mon cœur et mon corps étaient entièrement tournés vers la musique. Ils respiraient à travers elle et l'épousaient dans toute sa splendeur. Quelques connaissances avaient osé m'avouer que je dégageai une sensualité érotique lorsque je m'abandonnais à la chanson. Mon visage avait alors pris cette teinte cramoisie caractéristique et je m'étais juré de ne plus chanter les yeux fermés. Mais la musique était plus forte que ma volonté, aussi, je ne me souciais désormais plus du regard que les gens portaient sur moi lorsque je laissais ma voix me guider.

Les clients appréciaient visiblement notre travail. Ils applaudissaient sans cesse, de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus longtemps. Je devais avouer que j'étais satisfaite de leur transmettre une part du bonheur que je ressentais.

J'accueillis néanmoins l'entracte avec joie. Alors que je portai à mes lèvres ma bouteille d'eau, Jacob se glissa à mes côtés et me chuchota à l'oreille :

« Bella, y a un mec qui n'as pas arrêté de te fixer durant toute la chanson, c'est agaçant ! »

Jacob se montrait souvent trop possessif. Selon les analyses d'Alice, j'étais à ses yeux bien plus qu'une simple amie. Néanmoins, je connaissais parfaitement la tendance de la petite fée à extrapoler. Aussi en avais-je conclu que seule une belle amitié nous liait.

Je haussai les épaules à l'intention de mon camarade et le questionnai.

« Où est-il ?

- Ici, regarde ! Il te fait signe maintenant ! Encore un admirateur cinglé qui viendra déposer des fleurs à ta porte ! »

Je levai les yeux au ciel, excédée par la bêtise de mon ami.

« Jake ! » Soupirai-je.

Je suivis la direction de son regard, curieuse de connaître l'identité de ce fameux admirateur secret. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque je remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'Edward. Ce dernier m'adressait effectivement son sourire en coin qui me plongeait dans tous mes états, m'invitant à le rejoindre d'un geste. Alors que j'allais aller à sa rencontre, Jacob me retint par le bras.

« Bella, où vas-tu ?

- C'est bon Jake, je connais ce soi-disant admirateur, il s'agit de mon nouveau partenaire à l'école. »

Mon ami me lâcha à contrecœur. Quant à moi, je m'empressai de retrouver Edward. Je ne manquai pas de lui faire part de ma surprise de le trouver en ce lieu.

« Bonsoir Bella !

- Bonsoir. Que… comment m'as-tu retrouvée ?

- Ton amie Alice est très coopérative ! »

J'adulai et je haïs en même temps ce sourire qui me faisait perdre tous mes moyens. Je lui en rendis un qui me sembla bien fade comparé au sien. Alice. Elle avait pour de bon signé son arrêt de mort, foi d'Isabella Swan.

« Tu possèdes une voix exceptionnelle Bella. »

Trop occupée à imaginer divers scénarios quant à sa mort, je n'avais pas entendu le compliment d'Edward. Lorsque je réalisai les mots qu'il avait prononcés, je m'empourprai et bafouillai des remerciements. Pourquoi donc ne pouvais-je pas tenir une conversation avec lui sans bégayer ou me métamorphoser en tomate bien mûre !

« Tu ne me présentes pas ? »

Je reconnus sans peine le souffle de Jacob dans mon cou et son timbre rocailleux.

« Si, bien sur ! Edward, voici Jacob, mon meilleur ami et batteur du groupe. Jacob, voici Edward mon partenaire de danse. »

Edward, d'un naturel poli, tendit une main amicale à Jacob. Ce dernier la saisit après un instant d'hésitation et la lui serra.

« Enchanté Jacob.

- Edward. »

Mon meilleur ami n'était visiblement pas à l'aise auprès de ce Dieu vivant. Je le comprenais. Moi-même je me sentais insignifiante à ses côtés.

« J'ai vu que vous recherchiez un pianiste. »

Jacob ne me laissa pas la possibilité de répondre.

« C'est exact. »

Son attitude était froide et méfiante.

« Pourquoi cette question ? »

Edward ne se départit pas de ses bonnes manières pour autant. Son sourire d'ange ne se ternit pas.

« Et bien il se trouve que je suis moi-même pianiste. Aussi, je me demandais si il y avait une possibilité pour que j'intègre le groupe.

- Les auditions ne sont pas encore commencées. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de donner un coup de coude dans les côtes de Jacob.

« Jake !

- Bon je vous laisse. Le concert reprend dans dix minutes Bella ! »

Je hochai la tête et reportai mon attention sur Edward qui n'avait pas cillé devant les remarques de mon ami.

« Excuse-le, il n'est pas dans un bon jour.

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Je jouai nerveusement avec mes doigts, peinée de l'attitude de Jacob.

« Tout va bien ? »

Je relevai mon visage et croisai les yeux verts d'Edward, inquiets.

« Oui. Ainsi, en plus de tes nombreux autres talents, tu es pianiste ?

- Et oui, malheureusement, je n'ai pu déplacer mon piano dans ma chambre ! »

Il était aisé de rire en sa compagnie. J'avais l'impression de le connaître depuis des années, à défaut de l'avoir rencontré depuis deux jours seulement.

« Les auditions se dérouleront ce week-end. Ce sera un plaisir de t'entendre jouer ! »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la scène. Jacob et Eric y étaient déjà installés, n'attendant visiblement plus que mon arrivée pour débuter.

« Zut, excuse-moi, je dois y aller !

- Bonne chance ! »

La seconde partie du « concert » se déroula sans incidents. Je tentai, de temps à autre, d'apercevoir Edward au-delà des lumières psychédéliques qui couraient sur ma peau, en vain. Un tonnerre d'applaudissement nous acclama. J'étais épuisée mais sereine.

Alors que je descendis de scène, James, me saisit par le bras et m'attira contre lui.

« Splendide représentation Bella, tout comme toi !

- Merci beaucoup James.

- Pour fêter ça, je t'invite à prendre un verre !

- Je suis vraiment désolée mais je vais rentrer, je suis fatiguée !

- Bien, bonne soirée alors !

- Merci, à toi aussi. »

Je tournai les talons, impatiente de retrouver le confort de mon lit. Cependant, James m'interpella.

« Au fait Bella, un client m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu avais oublié d'éteindre tes feux ! »

Oh non ! Je me précipitai hors du club, rejoignant ma Chevrolet qui dispensait effectivement sa lumière.

« Zut ! »

Je m'engouffrai dans l'habitacle, essayant en vain de la démarrer. C'était peine perdue, la batterie était complètement déchargée. Je tapai ma tête contre le volant, maudissant ma malchance habituelle. Je retrouvai ensuite le chemin du club, où James m'attendait, affichant un sourire satisfait.

« Alors ?

- Je n'ai plus de batterie !

- Mince. Et bien puisque tu es fatiguée et que les garçons en ont encore pour pas mal de temps à ranger le matériel, je peux te raccompagner. »

Je trouvais désormais une raison à sa joie non-dissimulée. Comment allais-je pouvoir m'extirper de cette situation délicate ? J'observai le club, à la recherche d'une solution. Celle-ci m'apparut immédiatement lorsque je croisai le regard d'Edward.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes, j'ai besoin d'aller me rafraîchir. »

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de disserter, me dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers Edward.

« Bella, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je t'ai vu sortir en panique tout à l'heure !

- Ma voiture ne démarre plus !

- Ah… Tu rentres comment ?

- James m'a proposé de me reconduire… »

Il saisit de suite que cette proposition ne m'enchantait guère.

« Je me disais, que, étant donné que nous rentrons tous les deux à l'école, je pourrais t'y amener. Cela éviterait à James de faire les trajets.

- C'est une très bonne idée, je vais lui en faire part tout de suite ! Merci Edward. »

Le poids qui occupait mon estomac partit en fumée. Je retrouvai James, occupé à déguster un whisky.

« James, Edward a insisté pour me raccompagner, il est dans le même établissement que moi. Ce sera plus simple ainsi !

- Voyons Bella, il n'y a aucun souci, je serais prêt à traverser tout le pays pour toi…

- Bella ?

- Ah Edward, j'étais justement en train d'expliquer à James que tu souhaitais me raccompagner. »

Mon compagnon tombait à pic. Il posa sa main sur ma hanche, me procurant une multitude de frissons.

« Bonne soirée James. »

Le gérant ne chercha pas à cacher sa déception.

« Bonne soirée Bella, à très bientôt je l'espère ! »

Je saluai une dernière fois Jacob et Eric qui étaient accoudés au bar, une bière à la main. Je suivis ensuite Edward jusqu'à sa voiture, une rutilante Volvo grise. En bon gentleman, il me tint la portière ouverte et m'adressa son sourire craquant. Lorsqu'il fut installé au volant, je lui soufflai un léger « merci ».

« Ce n'est rien. Ce type, James m'a l'air d'être une vraie sangsue, je me trompe ?

- Tu as visé juste, plus collant tu meurs ! »

Sur cette note plus joyeuse, nous rejoignîmes l'école. Edward m'escorta jusqu'à ma chambre et déposa un doux baiser sur ma joue tout en me souhaitant de faire de beaux rêves. Je restai pensive quelques instants avant de me glisser sous les couvertures. Je l'avais décidé, Edward Cullen était mon ange-gardien. Je sombrai rapidement dans les bras de Morphée, accueillant avec plaisir un sommeil lourd et réparateur.


	6. Annonce

Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous remercier pour votre soutien, vos messages d'encouragement qui me touchent beaucoup. Je suis vraiment désolée de pas vous avoir prévenus avant, mais cette année est très chargée pour moi (fac de médecine oblige), aussi, je n'ai guère le temps de me consacrer à « Une danse avec toi ». Néanmoins, je tiens à vous signaler que je ne l'oublie pas pour autant et que je me remettrai à l'écriture de cette fiction lors des vacances de Noël, une fois que les examens seront passés.

Merci encore !

Bonne soirée.


	7. Premier pas

Bonjour à vous! J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'années se sont bien passées. Je suis très émue par vos différentes reviews qui m'ont encouragé dans l'écriture de ce chapitre. Je n'ai certes moins de temps pour écrire cette année, mais je ne vous oublie pas. Comme promis, voici le sixième chapitre. Je tiens à remercier Althéa qui a corrigé rapidement ce chapitre malgré les fêtes de fin d'année.

Aussi, si vous en avez l'envie, aller jeter un coup d'oeil à mon OS que j'ai écrit à l'occasion du concours Bloddy Valentine.

http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5612261/1/Plume_souillee_OS_Bloody_Valentine

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Premier pas.**

Mon cœur battait une chamade assourdissante. Mon estomac semblait n'être qu'un sac de nœuds, si bien que je me demandais si je pourrais avaler mon petit-déjeuner sans incident.

« Alors Bella, prête pour le grand jour ? »

Jasper venait de nous rejoindre à la cafétéria, me gratifiant d'un sourire taquin auquel je répondis par une grimace.

« Elle n'a pas arrêté de gesticuler cette nuit et de prononcer Edward avec des soupirs de contentement.

- Alice… »

Je jetai un regard noir à ma meilleure amie qui ne cessa pas pour autant de jacasser.

« Ah oui elle nous a aussi fait un cauchemar, je cite : désolée de t'avoir marché sur les pieds ; ou encore : je ne veux pas danser ! »

Le petit lutin s'en donnait à cœur joie, elle prenait un malin plaisir à m'imiter, ce qui m'agaçait au plus haut point. J'avais passé une très mauvaise et surtout très courte nuit, de ce fait ma patience était limitée. Je laissai tomber ma cuillère dans mon bol de céréales et soupirai bruyamment.

« On pourrait arrêter d'en parler maintenant ! »

Mes deux amis pouffèrent de rire. C'en était trop pour moi. Je me levai brusquement, ne prenant pas la peine de débarrasser mon plateau, et regagnai rapidement ma chambre afin d'enfiler ma tenue de danse. Je m'assis ensuite en tailleur sur mon lit, essayant de retrouver la maîtrise de mes émotions. Ce n'était guère le moment de flancher et de faire une crise de panique. Deux légers coups retentirent à la porte.

« Bella, tu es prête ? »

Cette voix… Un magnifique ténor qui en aurait fait tomber plus d'une. Je me recomposai un masque de sérénité afin d'affronter les yeux émeraude qui hantaient mes nuits.

« Entre. »

Le jeune homme m'adressa un sourire qui me fit littéralement fondre sur place. Il était beau à damner un saint.

« Comment vas-tu ?

- Je te mentirai si je te disais que tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

- Tu es nerveuse ?

- Pire encore. »

Un sourire contrit et compatissant se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites.

« Il est temps d'y aller, nous allons être en retard. »

Je lui lançai un regard de chien battu qui l'amena à rire.

« Ne fais pas cette tête là, tu vas me faire culpabiliser de t'emmener jusqu'à ton enfer personnel !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! »

Sur cette note légèrement plus détendue, nous nous rendîmes à la salle de danse où madame Sanders nous avait donné rendez-vous. Nous prîmes place auprès d'Alice et Jasper, attendant patiemment que la sentence tombe.

« Bien, puisque les groupes ont été constitués et que vous connaissez les modalités de l'examen ainsi que la danse qui vous est imposée, je vous propose de vous atteler de suite à la tache. Chaque groupe disposera d'une salle qui lui sera attitrée jusqu'à la fin du semestre. Vous serez autonomes et responsables du matériel qui s'y trouve. Aussi, vous pourrez ainsi vous entraînez lorsque bon vous semblera, c'est à dire le plus souvent possible, cela va de soi. Mettez à profit cette chance que nous vous offrons. Peu d'écoles disposent d'autant de salles, aussi, utilisez-les à bon escient. »

Je n'arrivai pas encore à décider ce qui était le mieux pour moi et ma santé mentale : me retrouver seule avec Edward Cullen ou prendre le risque de me ridiculiser devant Lauren et sa bande de harpies ? Je pouvais désormais rayer cette seconde option étant donné que seul Edward m'accompagnerait dans mon apprentissage de la danse qui, je le pressentais, s'avèrerait très difficile. J'espérai vivement qu'il fasse preuve d'une grande patience.

« Isabella Swan et Edward Cullen, salle numéro 9. »

Mon partenaire fut plus rapide que moi et se saisit des clés que la professeur nous tendait. Il m'aida ensuite à me lever, provoquant ainsi les regards rageurs et envieux de Lauren et de ses amies. Je fus grandement soulagée lorsque nous quittâmes nos camarades.

« Dis moi Bella, sais-tu où se situe cette fameuse salle ? »

Le ténor doucereux d'Edward me sortit de ma rêverie.

« Oui bien sur, suis-moi. »

Nous traversâmes de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver à destination.

« C'est ici. » Lui indiquai-je une rustique porte en bois qui portait le numéro neuf.

Mon ami déverrouilla celle-ci et, fidèle à ses habitudes de gentleman, m'invita à y pénétrer la première. La pièce ne payait pas de mine vue de l'extérieur, cependant celle-ci s'avérait posséder un immense miroir, une barre de danse ainsi qu'un matériel stéréophonique important. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers la chaîne hi-fi, sortant de son sac son mp3 et le branchant à celle-ci. Je déposai moi-même mes affaires dans un coin, parant à toutes éventualités de chutes malencontreuses. J'examinai ensuite le pâle reflet que me renvoyait le miroir. L'appel d'Edward me fit sursauter.

« Bella ? Je me suis permis de sélectionner quelques morceaux, tu me diras ce que tu en penses. »

Je me concentrai sur mon objectif : celui de ne pas pénaliser Edward quant à l'examen de danse. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête et m'adossai à un mur, écoutant attentivement les accords du bandonéon et autres instruments à cordes. J'étais tellement absorbée par la musique que je n'entendis pas mon partenaire s'approcher de moi, me tendant sa main. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent et sa bouche divine esquissa une moue qui lui était caractéristique.

« Si on dansait ? »

Je quittai à regrets ma position, prenant place face à Edward qui m'observait avec un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. »

J'aurais tant espéré qu'il arrête de me fixer de cette manière, déclenchant ma gêne et mes rougeurs. Paradoxalement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vénérer ces grands yeux verts scintillants qui me donnaient l'envie de m'y perdre à jamais.

« Prête ? »

Je hochai la tête avec toute la conviction que j'avais en réserve, autant dire très peu.

« Entendu, commençons par la position des cavaliers. Place ta main ici, et l'autre à cet endroit. »

Il se saisit de ma main gauche et la déposa sur son épaule, tandis qu'il nouait mes doigts aux siens et nichait sa paume virile au creux de mes reins.

« Bien, le tango est avant tout une danse de contact, un jeu de séduction, d'approches et de fuite. »

Je fermai les yeux, m'intimant à inspirer calmement. Je sentis son corps se déplacer dans ma direction, tandis que sa chaleur m'irradiait littéralement et que son effluve musquée percutait mes narines. Cette journée serait sans doute longue, très longue, trop peut-être pour ma santé mentale. Lorsque je repris contact avec la réalité, Edward me détaillait, rieur. D'une pression sur son épaule, je lui enjoignis de ne pas me faire patienter plus longtemps avant de me mettre à l'épreuve.

Il m'expliqua alors brièvement les pas de base, me persuadant que leur maîtrise viendrait à force d'entraînement. Je fixai mes pieds traîtres, veillant à ne pas écraser ceux de mon partenaire. Mes pas se faisaient hésitants, mon équilibre malmené par les passes de plus en plus complexes que tentait de me faire exécuter le jeune homme.

« Un conseil Bella, ce serait sans conteste plus simple si tu te focalisais sur autre chose que tes pieds. »

Je m'empourprai instantanément, bafouillant à son intention quelques excuses. Ses doigts délicats se posèrent sous mon menton si bien que je me sentis défaillir. Ce contact aussi léger qu'une plume m'apparaissait à ce moment aussi brûlant qu'un brasier. Le jeune homme releva délicatement ma tête, m'adressant un sourire malicieux.

« Voilà qui est mieux. »

Nous reprîmes notre exercice, cependant, mon équilibre précaire semblait être d'un avis tout à fait différent, si bien que je trébuchai de nombreuses fois et qu'Edward du me rattraper sans quoi j'aurais embrassé le sol. Il ne se départit pas de sa patience, cependant la mienne était bien essoufflée et je peinais à me concentrer sur notre danse, de part la proximité de cet adonis. Après quelques minutes d'acharnement, je laissai tomber mes bras sur mes flancs, jurant contre ma maladresse et mon manque d'attention.

« Je n'y arriverai jamais ! »

Mon compagnon me jaugea, esquissant une moue pensive. Un éclair embrasa son regard émeraude et il se dirigea prestement vers son sac. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ses muscles saillant sous son pantalon en lin et son marcel blanc. J'aurais tant aimé en dessiner les contours du bout de mes doigts…

« J'ai une idée ! »

Son sourire en coin et sa soudaine illumination ne me disaient rien qui vaille. J'avais l'impression de faire face à Alice et ses stratagèmes tordus. Je n'eus cependant pas le loisir de m'attarder plus longtemps sur mes interrogations, Edward brandissait son écharpe sous mes yeux, l'air victorieux. Je lui lançai un regard sceptique, me demandant si ma santé mentale n'avait pas déjà été trop affectée par sa présence pour comprendre la raison de cet élan de joie.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? Je ne suis pas certaine de te suivre… »

Pour toute réponse, il fourra l'écharpe dans mes mains et m'intima de me bander les yeux avec celle-ci.

« C'est pour que tu arrêtes d'utiliser ta vue au profit de tes autres sens, ton toucher notamment. »

Je déglutis péniblement à ces mots. Il voulait réellement ma mort ? Je n'étais déjà pas capable de marcher droit en visualisant les obstacles, qu'en serait-il si je me retrouvai aveugle ?

Edward se glissa dans mon dos afin de nouer le bandeau de fortune. Son souffle chaud caressant la peau à nue de mon cou me fit frissonner.

« Tu as froid ?

- Non non, pas du tout. Reprenons la torture veux-tu ! »

J'espérai que mon trouble ne pouvait se lire sur mes joues. Au départ, il était très déstabilisant d'être plongée dans le noir. J'avais à ce moment là une pensée compatissante pour les non-voyants. Enfin c'était un mal pour un bien étant donné que je n'avais plus à affronter le visage d'ange d'Edward et ses prunelles tentatrices. Mais, contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu penser, le noir m'apaisa. En effet, je n'avais plus à contrôler les expressions de mon visage face à la beauté d'Edward. Aussi, il me semblait facile de danser à ses côtés dans ces conditions, de ne pas être obligée d'user d'une double dose de concentration afin d'éviter son regard émeraude. Je prenais bien plus de plaisir à m'inventer un monde dans lequel je n'étais pas insignifiante comparée à sa splendeur. Je laissai mon esprit divaguer, ressentir la musique, la vivre pleinement. Je ne m'exprimai plus à haute voix comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire sur scène, mais mon corps le faisait pour moi. La sensation était différente mais toute aussi libératrice. J'arrivai de mieux en mieux à saisir ce que mes camarades entendaient par liberté lorsqu'ils dansaient. Certes j'avais beaucoup de chemin à faire avant d'arriver à la cheville d'Alice, qui était aussi gracieuse qu'un petit rat de l'Opéra, et mes pieds me faisaient souffrir, mais je n'étais plus aussi réticente à cette discipline. Mes jambes se déridaient au fur et à mesure et suivaient les mouvements que leur intimait mon cavalier. J'étais grandement heureuse de ne pas avoir à mener la danse, préférant tout d'abord me sentir en harmonie avec mon corps.

Après deux heures d'entraînement, la fatigue l'emporta, mes membres étaient gourds et mes jambes flageolantes. Mon partenaire, l'ayant sans doute remarqué, abrégea mes souffrances et me libéra de l'obscurité. Mes yeux eurent beaucoup de peine à se réhabituer à la clarté des néons et au sourire éblouissant de l'apollon.

« Félicitation Bella, tu as beaucoup progressé, je suis fier de toi. »

Une nouvelle fois mes joues adoptèrent cette couleur pivoine qu'Edward prenait un malin plaisir à déclencher.

« Merci, c'est très gentil. Enfin, je dois avouer que c'est en partie parce que j'ai un bon professeur ! »

Il me sembla apercevoir également un léger rosissement sur son visage.

_Chacun son tour Edward !_

Je rassemblai mes affaires, les fourrant négligemment dans ma besace et lançai au jeune homme un : « on se voit plus tard. » Je vissai ensuite mon mp3 sur mes deux oreilles et quittai la salle après avoir remercié une nouvelle fois mon camarade. Ce dernier attrapa mon poignet avant que je n'en franchisse le seuil. Je sursautai, n'ayant en aucun cas prévu ce geste et enlevai mes écouteurs.

« Mademoiselle Swan aurait-elle des penchants cleptomanes ? »

Mon cerveau semblait à priori être lui aussi embourbé.

_Bien joué Bella Swan, il va te prendre pour une abrutie finie !_

Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, Edward me désigna son écharpe noire que je portais encore, malgré moi, autour du cou.

« Ah… euh désolée, je ne m'en souvenais plus !

- Il semblerait que j'ai mis ton cerveau à mal avec tous ces mouvements.

- Il faut croire oui. »

Je lui rendis son écharpe après m'être une dernière fois imprégnée de son délicat arôme musqué.

« J'avais une autre question, tu m'as bien dit que les auditions pour le groupe se dérouleraient ce week-end ?

- C'est exact, tu comptes toujours y postuler ?

- Oui, bien sur ! Le piano me manque, se sera une bonne occasion de le retrouver. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment cela va se dérouler ? Il faut que j'apporte des partitions ? Que je prépare quelque chose ?

- Et bien tu es libre de choisir le morceau que tu souhaites nous faire entendre. Ensuite nous faisons passer une sorte d'entretien. »

Edward glissa sa main dans ses mèches cuivrées et laissa tinter son rire cristallin.

« Ah oui, c'est du sérieux, il faut que j'amène mon CV avec moi ?

- N'exagérons rien ! Enfin nous sommes plutôt exigeants et très sadiques… »

Un rictus mauvais s'afficha sur mes lèvres, ce qui fit redoubler les rires de mon interlocuteur.

« Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris, toi et tes copains êtes pire que les juges de la Julliard School.

- Tu as parfaitement compris ! »

Je laissai au jeune homme le soin de fermer la salle et de garder précieusement les clés. J'avais effectivement tendance à être facilement débordée et surtout tête en l'air, aussi je risquais fortement de les poser dans un coin et de les y oublier. Cette dernière remarque amusa une nouvelle fois Edward, et je le quittai, la mine boudeuse.

Lorsque je retrouvai Alice dans notre chambre, celle-ci s'admirait dans la glace, se refaisant une beauté.

« Miroir miroir dis moi qui est la plus belle… » Me moquai-je.

Trop occupée à se pomponner, elle ne m'avait pas entendue rentrer et elle sursauta violemment, laissant une belle trace de rouge à lèvres sur son menton.

« Espèce d'idiote, regarde de quoi j'ai l'air à cause de toi ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire devant sa mine barbouillée et son air fâché. Elle se saisit du premier oreiller qui lui tomba sous la main et s'avança vers moi, bien déterminée à me faire passer un sale quart d'heure pour lui avoir ruiné son maquillage. J'eus grand peine à intercepter le polochon. Alice était doté d'une rapidité et d'une force que ne laissait pas présager sa petite taille. S'en suivit un combat mémorable et acharné au cours duquel nous essayâmes l'une et l'autre de prendre le dessus. Jasper nous trouva, quelques minutes plus tard, étalées de nous notre long sur mon lit ; Alice essayant de m'étouffer avec l'oreiller et moi-même la repoussant en criant.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai du me tromper de porte. Je repasserai plus tard, d'accord ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ma meilleure amie crochetait ses épaules et l'attirait jusqu'à nous.

« Hep hep, pas si vite ! Déserteur ! Ta pauvre petite amie se fait martyriser par sa colocataire, et tu ne viens même pas à son secours ? »

Jasper avait décidément du souci à se faire. Je profitai de ces quelques instants d'inattention pour les bousculer et détaler comme un lapin.

« Tu me le paieras Bella Swan ! »

Tout en claquant la porte, j'affichai une mine horrifiée, m'imaginant des scénarii catastrophe dans lesquels j'étais soumise à la folie d'Alice qui m'avait ligotée sur une chaise et tenait dans sa main une énorme mallette emplie de maquillage et autres produits de beauté. C'était pour moi bien plus angoissant qu'un quelconque film d'épouvante, sachant de quoi ma meilleure amie était capable. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de shopping et tout autre rituel de filles, elle se montrait digne des plus grands psychopathes ; j'en avais des frissons dans le dos.

Mes pas me conduirent tout naturellement jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward.

« … comment as-tu fais pour me retrouver ? »

Le jeune homme semblait être en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu hausser la voix. Son ténor était certes tout aussi magnifique, mais il était étrange de le trouver dans cette situation.

« J'ai fait jouer mes relations. »

Une voix féminine, au timbre haut perché répondit à sa question. Je savais qu'il était temps pour moi de m'en aller. Je ne devais pas rester plantée devant cette porte, c'était inapproprié et impoli.

_Bella, tu meurs d'envie de connaître la raison de tout ce grabuge._

_Tais-toi, je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça, Edward a ses secrets, et j'ai les miens._

_Laisse toi tenter._

_Satanée curiosité à la noix !_

Voilà ce qu'il m'en coûtait de trop fréquenter Alice. Je prenais ses mauvaises habitudes. Je jetai un coup d'œil circulaire au couloir, afin de m'assurer que j'étais seule. C'était le cas. Aussi, je m'adossai sans bruit au mur décrépi et tendis l'oreille.

« C'est encore ton père je présume ! Autant te dire tout de suite que tu n'as rien à faire ici et que tu devrais retourner d'où tu viens Victoria. »

Il avait presque craché son prénom, tel un cobra royal laisse échapper son venin lorsqu'il se sent agressé. Aussi, je présumai qu'il en voulait beaucoup à cette jeune femme pour réagir ainsi. Perdue dans mes pensées, je ne remarquai pas l'agitation dans la pièce adjacente. Avant même que je n'ai eu le temps de me recomposer un masque impassible, la porte s'ouvrait sur un Edward passablement énervé. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, honteuse d'être prise sur le fait. Cependant, le jeune homme ne sembla pas suspecter mes activités puisqu'il m'adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

« Ah Bella, te voilà.

- Je… je peux repasser plus tard, ce… ce n'était pas vraiment important. »

Alors que je faisais demi-tour, sa main encercla mon poignet, me stoppant dans mon élan.

« Tu ne déranges pas ! Victoria allait s'en aller. Victoria ? »

Il lui tint ostensiblement la porte ouverte, lui signifiant clairement de déguerpir. Une magnifique rousse me bouscula sans m'adresser le moindre mot d'excuse. Au moment où il la vit s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier, Edward laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Excuse moi Bella, entre, je t'en prie. »

Sa « gentleman attitude » avait repris ses droits, de même que mon souffle qui s'était coupé net lorsque j'avais eu la bonne idée de comparer mes atouts à cette Victoria. Autant dire que j'étais risible face à elle. Là où elle possédait la grâce et un charme certain, je devais me contenter de maladresse et d'insignifiance. De même, bien que ses yeux m'aient lancé des éclairs, j'avais pu sans peine distinguer le bleu glacier dont ils étaient fait. Sa coiffure sophistiquée et ses vêtements griffés auraient sans doute fait sautiller Alice alors qu'elle me reprochait chaque jour de me « traîner dans des haillons ».

« Bella ? »

Je m'engouffrai dans la chambre sous le regard interrogateur de mon ami.

« Que me vaut ta visite ?

-Oh euh je tentais d'échapper à Alice et à sa démence. Fort heureusement pour moi, Jazz a pris le relais auprès de la folle à lier ! Et puis j'étais venue t'éclairer sur le chemin à prendre pour se rendre jusqu'à chez Eric. Les auditions ont lieu chez ses parents étant donné que Jacob ne dispose pas encore du piano et que nous ne souhaitions pas emprunter à James les clés du bar.

- Quelle bonne idée, j'avais totalement oublié de me renseigner sur ce point là. Assied toi sur mon lit, je vais te trouver de quoi écrire. »

Il ouvrit les tiroirs de son bureau les uns après les autres, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, il me tendit une feuille, un support et un stylo et prit place à mes côtés. Je les saisis rapidement, notant qu'il passait nerveusement sa main dans sa chevelure cuivrée. Mon Dieu ce geste était d'une telle sensualité !

« Au fait, merci.

- Je t'en prie, mais merci pour quoi ?

- De m'avoir sauvé des griffes de Victoria. Cette fille sait se montrer agaçante, en plus c'est une vraie sangsue ! »

Mon rire s'échappa bien malgré moi, suivit par celui d'Edward. Je griffonnai rapidement l'adresse d'Eric, y ajoutant quelques indications supplémentaires. Je canalisai mon attention sur cela afin de ne pas me montrer plus indiscrète.

« Victoria est mon ex. »

Mon partenaire avait-il un don pour lire dans les pensées ? Où étais-je si facile à déchiffrer ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, cependant il avait répondu de vive-voix à ma question muette. Je lui adressai un hochement de tête, ne sachant que faire d'autre dans une situation embarrassante telle que celle que nous étions en train de vivre. Le jeune homme du prendre mon silence pour une invitation à se livrer puisqu'il poursuivit :

« Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'elle me harcèle, et c'est en grande partie pour cette raison que j'ai décidé de m'installer ici. Je lui ai répété mainte et mainte fois que tout était fini entre nous, elle ne semble pas avoir saisi ce que ces mots signifient. Enfin, j'ai eu droit à quelques jours de paix avant qu'elle ne débarque. Je pensais qu'elle aurait fait preuve de plus de rapidité pour me retrouver. Son père est le gérant d'un grand label de musique, il a des contacts partout, et Victoria semble avoir hérité de sa propension à tout vouloir. »

Il soupira, fort de cette constatation et balaya l'espace de sa main, comme si cela suffisait à effacer l'histoire qu'il avait vécue.

« Je suis désolé de t'importuner avec mes problèmes dérisoires.

- Ne t'en fais pas, même si je ne suis pas très bavarde, je suis une oreille attentive. Et crois moi tes problèmes sont bien plus importants que les petits désagréments d'Alice quant à sa tenue et son maquillage ! Je suis rôdée ! Si tu as besoin d'en parler, tu sais où me trouver. »

Je déposai dans ses mains le « carnet de route » et me remis sur pieds.

« Bella, merci. »

Ses pupilles émeraude me transperçaient. Nos visages étaient à ce moment très proches, bien plus proches que ce que j'aurais pu m'imaginer. Son souffle balaya mes lèvres, que j'entrouvris afin d'aspirer sa douce fragrance. A présent nos respirations se mêlaient l'une à l'autre, semblant se lancer dans un ballet effréné. La mienne était courte et mon cœur battait à tout rompre, faisant pulser le sang dans mes tempes. Mon regard balayait doucement le visage d'Edward, dessinant un trajet de ses yeux à sa bouche. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, nous préservant dans une bulle protectrice.

Dzzzzt dzzzzt.

Les vibrations de mon portable me firent sursauter tandis que je me détournais de la tentation incarnée, essayant tant bien que mal de reprendre contenance, après cet épisode. Je marmonnai un vague « désolé » à l'intention de jeune homme et le quittai sans plus de cérémonie.

Je ne sus pas si je devais maudire Jacob pour avoir interrompu ce moment, ou le remercier pour m'avoir empêcher de commettre une erreur.

_**Hey ma Bella, n'oublie pas notre petit rendez-vous ce soir ! Bye.**_

Je grommelai rageusement quelques paroles incompréhensibles et rejoignis ma chambre où j'y trouvais une Alice guillerette, aux joues rosies et aux yeux fiévreux. Je souris bêtement à cette constatation.

Les caresses avaient du remplacer les coups après mon départ. Au moins une qui avait pu profiter d'un instant de tendresse. Je m'affalai sur mon lit, ignorant les pépiements d'Alice qui s'était visiblement aperçu de mon air hagard. Ma colocataire était trop observatrice pour mon propre bien. Aussi, j'allais avoir le droit à un interrogatoire en règles et elle ne me lâcherait pas avant que je lui ai livré jusqu'au moindre détail.


End file.
